


Her golden jewelry glistens

by KateLaurant



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthurian, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid! Artoria, The Sword in The Stone Fusion, semi-canon characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 在这样一个传说开始前的、平凡到不能再平凡的五月份的下午，女孩不知道这个世界上还有鲜血、阴谋、战争和悲伤。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin/Altria Pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Her golden jewelry glistens

**Author's Note:**

> 阿尔托莉雅童年捏造，许多要素来自T.H.White的《永恒之王》。

五月是一年中艾克特爵士最为欢迎的一个月份。他的领地肥沃广袤，毗邻森林，城堡就坐落在草原的高处，周围修有一条护城河。三四月份雨水连绵不绝，到了五月天气就变得晴朗，又没有夏季的燠热。草地绿油油，像柔软的羊毛毯，牲口懒洋洋、慢吞吞地咀嚼着草料。树林里山毛榉长势繁茂，地上开满不知名的花。

魔术师沿着村里唯一一条大路朝城堡走去。他穿着斗篷，帽檐压得很低，只露出半张脸。低调并非他一贯的作风，但他此时却不该引人注目，这还真是不凑巧。一路上若是有年轻姑娘好奇地打量着这名身材颀长的陌生人，魔术师便回以微笑或轻佻的口哨，逗得她们咯咯直笑。某个街角有游手好闲的吟游诗人抱着三弦琴，听见女孩隐约的笑声后就唱起些不入流的小曲：

_看她金黄的秀发闪耀_

_那色彩比阳光更亮_

_再看她面颊像蔷薇花_

_噢 还有那双眼眸_

_叫我暗自神伤_

等到梅林终于走到了城堡门口，他看见艾克特爵士亲自出来迎接他。现在还没到吃午饭的时候，因此男孩们都不在家，但老骑士执意要和他喝一杯。这名魔术师尚来行踪不定，他最长可以在城堡里待上一整年，又会忽然毫无征兆地消失好几个月。他上次站在这座城堡面前已经是去年冬天的事了，那时覆盖地面的霜雪和他的长发一样白。主显节后凯很有主见地宣称，梅林之所以突然离开是因为他同时和好几个女仆谈情说爱的事迹败露了，魔术师的另一个学生则对这个说法非常不满。不过既然他还有勇气回来，或许凯确实是说错了。

他们喝的是一种加了香料的蜂蜜酒。才不过半杯，艾克特爵士的话匣子就打开了——其实是他早就准备好跟魔术师说这些和那些，而喝酒不过个好借口，他在小孩们面前威严沉默，但实际上话还蛮多的。梅林心不在焉地听着他从一月份的冻疮说到了圣烛节晚宴上的闹剧，还有母马难产、春天刚来时凯染上风寒，吓坏了保姆，以及阿尔托利斯（他结巴了几次才念出正确的名字）的剑技又精进了多少、天天催促他写信叫梅林早点回来云云。对于最后那件事魔术师尤为印象深刻，因为每天夜里那个金色的小脑袋都在梦中吱吱喳喳地和他说着同样的话。

男孩们上午在练射箭，但更有可能（正确来说是梅林看到的）是追着射偏的箭遛进森林里探险，所以到现在还没回来。他们下午本来要学长矛比武，不过梅林已经回来了，那就会是历史或者拉丁文了。

酒喝完后，艾克特爵士就去忙自己的事了，梅林留在书房里看书。他早就脱下了深色的粗布斗篷，露出那套张扬的白衣服，阳光落在长发上闪闪发亮。没过一会儿，魔术师就听见两道急促的脚步声就从走廊上由远及近地响起来，掺杂着小孩子的说话声。

“都怪你！我们又回来晚了！”其中一个小孩愤慨地嚷着。

“怎么又是我的错了？”另一个声音要更细点，气势却完全不输对方。

“你又和别人打架啦——我说了多少次叫你不要老是打架，如果你不打架，我们就能准时回来了。”

“是他们先惹我的！”那个声音细的小孩强调着，“他们骂我是娘娘腔！”

“可你的确是女孩子，不对吗？”

“还说我是个‘长不高的小矮子’！”

“你也确实不高啊。”第一个小孩说，接着他听起来像是被打了一下，于是他再开口时就显得更生气了，“我可跟你说，梅林今天就回来了。我要去把你惹祸的事告诉他，看他会怎么说你！”

被训斥的孩子好像是瑟缩了下。“梅、梅林才不会骂我咧！他只会笑着问我有没有把他们全都打趴！”这时两个小孩已经几乎走到房门外了，魔术师把他们两个的话听得一清二楚，“他说不定还会夸我呢！”可这几句话的语气听着却完全不确定。

所以对方冷冷地哼了一声。“那是你以为。”他说，然后推开了书房的门。两个小孩立刻看见了梅林，他们知道他今天会回来，却不知道他已经回来了，因此都呆呆地站在原地，好像被吓到了。

打开门的孩子要年长点，个子更高些，也更壮实。一头褐发，脸上有雀斑。另一个就要矮许多，身材瘦小，头发金黄，绿眼睛亮得叫人震惊——那是种多半会叫人联想至年幼野兽的光彩。那孩子脸庞清秀，看着好像女孩。两个人都约莫只有十岁出头。

“梅林！”先反应过来的是那个大孩子，他可没忘记自己要说什么，“你回来了！我跟你说，刚刚阿尔他——”

“——不是的，我和凯本来在练射箭，我还射中了一只兔子呢。但我们为了捡箭跑进森林里——”阿尔也走上来，面红耳赤地争辩着。

“但重点是我们回家的时候，遇到了几个大孩子，阿尔就和他们打起来了——”

“——他们先嘲笑我！所以我才……”

凯打断了他。“她……我是说，他可能会受伤的。上次他打架就差点被打断一根肋骨！”

“那是因为那群人偷袭！卑鄙的手段！”阿尔涨红了脸，急切地转头看向魔术师，“这次不一样，我赢了！而且几乎没受伤！”

“——可父亲说了好多次叫她不要打架了——”

“——但是那群混混抢走了凯最喜欢的一支箭，我们在回来的路上遇到贝狄威尔——”

“阿尔托莉雅和他们打起来之前我们就把箭偷偷拿回来了。”凯迅速地说。

 _阿尔托莉雅_ 扭过头，神色气恼地盯着义兄，绿眼睛仿佛能烧起来。“对！”她说，“可就是因为你们拿箭的时候被发现了，我才会和他们打起来的不是吗！”

凯哑口无言，世界终于安静了下来。两个小孩都紧紧地盯着梅林，屏住呼吸，期盼着他会说点什么，比如“你这样实在不够谨慎”又或者“阿尔果然最厉害了”。然而这名花之魔术师的反应却完全超出了他们的预料。他看着阿尔托莉雅，极其少见地略略皱起了眉头。

“阿尔托莉雅。”梅林说。

这名从小被当作男孩抚养长大、天不怕地不怕的小女孩罕见地畏缩了。“是的，梅林？”她问，声音有一小点胆怯。

魔术师平静地问：“你的头发是怎么回事？”

小孩们都愣住了。冬天的时候阿尔托莉雅还是一头短发，如今已经长长了。但她似乎完全不懂得怎么爱惜它们，因为眼下她的头发虽然亮若熔金，却比鸡窝还乱，缠着叶子、枯草和树枝。凯是个男孩，阿尔托莉雅又比许多男孩更像男孩，两个人原本全不觉得有什么不妥。可梅林发问，阿尔托莉雅就低下头去，脸红了。

“阿尔不会梳头发。”凯立刻作答。

“凯也不会梳头发。”阿尔托莉雅补充说，“但是他头发短。艾克特爵士说我应该把头发留长一点，可我不想让保姆帮我梳头发，把我扯得很痛。它们本来没这么乱的，因为去了森林又打了架所以才乱了。”

“哈！”凯得意地喊，“所以叫你不要去打架啊！”

阿尔托莉雅不服气地瞥了他一眼，没说话。

“我确实教过你仪表也很重要吧？”梅林说。阿尔托莉雅看着魔术师紫罗兰色眼睛里那对小小的自己的影子，更讲不出话了。

“我一点都不喜欢长头发，好麻烦，该把它剪短。”她咕哝着说。

“你长头发本来会很好看的。”魔术师微笑着，如果你曾有兴趣去了解过，就会知道关于他的恶趣味的逸闻在遥远的将来广为流传。“好了，凯，去叫佣人烧水，然后——阿尔托莉雅，过来。”

就这样，午后的拉丁语课完全泡汤了（对凯来说是一件大好事，因为他长这么大以来最痛恨的事情就是拉丁语听写）。梅林花了一下午的时间坐在后院，对付阿尔托莉雅那一头乱发。他像是帮小猫小狗挑虱子那样挑出纠缠在女孩凌乱金发里的落叶和杂草。阿尔托莉雅一动不动地坐在小矮凳上，耷拉着脑袋，活像一只被训斥了的幼犬。

当然，这些事用咒语或召唤妖精来做要方便得多也快得多，然而出于某种说不清的原因，魔术师十分乐意亲力亲为。他卸下了那件白色外袍，因为过于宽松的袖口着实碍事。他用手指一点点梳开女孩打结的长发，轻柔得不可思议，如果有从前就认识梅林的人恰好看到这一幕，一定会惊愕无比——因为这名魔术师虽然有着貌似温柔的好看皮囊和悦耳嗓音，又很是会说些漂亮话，却毫无待人温柔的意识与心。然而眼下，他正坐在飘散着泥土、花香和青草味道的院子里，耐心地帮一个满身尘土的小女孩梳洗她乱蓬蓬的头发，做着些只有人类才会做的事，就好像他也当真有心。

阿尔托莉雅虽然不好意思，却为这一刻感到相当愉快，觉得自己与老师更亲近了些。更何况她并没有得到什么训斥，尽管她确实不喜欢长发。没过一会儿，女孩的心情又好起来，开始滔滔不绝地和梅林讲着她今早射中的兔子——“我确实打中啦！凯不承认，因为我们把它搞丢了。”——和她又是怎么制伏那群差不多比自己高一个头的大孩子，带着凯和贝狄威尔逃跑的。

这时距离她从石头中拔出那柄剑还有五年、距离她在教堂中加冕为王还有快七年，阿尔托莉雅尚是个孩子，单纯地知道自己以后的身份、却不知晓它所代表的命运。

她不像魔术师那样能看到某个悲惨的结局，因此仅仅喋喋不休着、乖巧地让老师整理自己的头发。在这样一个传说开始前的、平凡到不能再平凡的五月份的下午，女孩不知道这个世界上还有鲜血、阴谋、战争和悲伤。


End file.
